


Summon Me

by AquaBurst07



Series: Genderbender Reverse Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, F/M, Genderbending, Reverse Pines, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 15:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaBurst07/pseuds/AquaBurst07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to protect themselves from the Pines Twins, Atlas and Grace decide to summon a demon from the journal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summon Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I want to try something different by doing a genderbender Reverse Falls one shot. So this is an AU of an AU…? This should be fun! 
> 
> This is inspired by a scene from What Pride Has Brought by Shadowcalnwarrior on FF.net, but I tried to make it my own thing. I highly recommend it since it’s very good. 
> 
> As a side note, everyone is aged up by a couple years so Atlas is 16 and Grace is 13. Also, I added Billcifica because, why the hell not?

“This seems a bad idea,” Grace said, heart racing as her brother flipped through the second journal. “You want to summon a demon, Atlas. A demon!” 

“Come on,” Atlas said, looking at his sister once more. “We faced off against a lot of things in the past. We have to defend ourselves with something top those twins, and this seems like our best bet.”

“I guess. Though, what if this backfires? Or they try to kill us in bizarre ways?” 

“The journal said the spirit was friendly. Besides, I will protect you if they get outta line.” 

“Bet you know a lot of ways to protect yourself from Doritos.” 

“You know it,” the older sibling boasted playfully, poking his sister in the shoulder. 

Hands shaking, Grace stared down at the journal. This is it. No turning back. 

Atlas grabbed his sister’s hand. “It will be fine. I promise.” 

Grace nodded, small smile on her features. “Okay.” 

“Tri…angulum, entangulum,” the two chanted. “Meteforis dominus ventium. Meteforis venetisarium!” 

The colour slowly drained from the room, feeling the two feel like they were in a dream. Moments later, a blue triangle, which was wearing a top hat and a cane, floated up above their heads. The pyramid’s eye slowly opened, flying higher up into the air. 

“Stay back you fucking bastard!” triangle said, hands balled into fists and in a protective stance. “I won’t let you destroy this dimension!” 

The two flinched back. Atlas put his arm in front of her sister, narrowing his eyes at the demon. Atlas didn’t take these things to heart, but he tried to think of any way to calm the thing down. 

“You two are not him. You aren’t anything like that bastard. Atlas is a lot more handsome then him by a long shot,” the demon said, winking at him. “Oh right, I have only one eye, so you can’t tell I’m winking.” 

Atlas blinked. What on earth was this thing blabbering on about? Why does it have the hots for him? 

“You two are Grace and Atlas Gleeful,” the demon said, floating around the siblings. “Well, Atlas was originally, Northwest. But I won’t talk about it anymore, rough time and all.” 

Atlas stiffened at the mention of this original family name. He took a deep breath. He had to stay calm. He doubt the demon meant any harm by that remark. Getting angry right now would solve nothing; if anything, it will only make things worse. 

“How do you know our names?” Atlas asked. 

“I know lots of things,” the demon said. “Like you thought eating Doritos would turn you invisible when you were little.” 

Grace snickered at the remark while a blush came onto her brother’s cheeks. 

“I know lots more things, especially about Gravity Falls. I’m a dream demon and all.” 

“Sir,” Atlas began, trying his hardest to be polite in order to not set the demon off. “What’s your name?”

“Sir? I’m a girl,” the spirit said, jabbing Atlas with his cane. “Thank you very much.” 

“Sorry.” 

“You’re forgiven.” 

“Though, what’s your name?” 

“I don’t know.” 

Atlas arched a brow at this. “You claim to know the secrets of the universe, but don’t know your own name?” 

“Hey, I know lots of things still!” she insisted, arms crossed. “Don’t underestimate me. I know so much I forget things and information blends together.” 

Atlas nodded. That made sense.

“Do you have any ideas for a name?” Grace asked. 

“Hm, not sure. I had one, but I don’t remember it.” A bunch of images flashed in front of her eye, but they went by so fast that neither one of them could make any of them out. “Nothing, I’m afraid.” 

“Hm…” Atlas said, trying to come up with a name for the spirit. 

“How about Ciphera?” Grace suggested. Both of their sets of eyes flew towards her. “You look a lot like the Illuminati symbol and ciphers deal a lot with groups like that. Ciphera sounds like a more feminine version of that.” 

The triangle nodded, brightening up. 

“I love it!” Ciphera flew down, hugging the side of the girl’s head. “Thank you!”

“You’re welcome,” Grace said with a forced smile, flinching back at the contact.

“So,” Atlas said. “Do you know anything about the Pines Twins?” 

“A bit, but not a lot. I do know this – that family is dangerous. Never underestimate those bastards.” 

The triangle turned a darker shade of blue, playing around with the end of her cane. Did the Pines somehow hurt Ciphera in the past? It wouldn’t surprise him after everything those bastards did. 

“I will gladly help you two out!” Ciphera exclaimed, turning back to her original shade of blue. “That’s why you two summoned me. I know you two want to figure out more about this place; after fighting off many supernatural foes can do that to a guy. Atlas, you want to find out more about your family history here.” 

Ciphera takes being bipolar to a whole new level, flipping back and forth between being calm and being angry. He can tell Cipher was very powerful and knew a fair bit. Something must’ve happened to her in the past to let these memories go, that’s for sure. 

“Anyways,” Ciphera said, twirling her cane around. “I have to go now. I will be watching you two tonight and see you two in the morning.” 

With the that, the colour came back into the room and the demon vanished.


End file.
